A Student Teacher relationship
by KaosButterfly
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is a seemingly cold and cruel girl, But on the inside, She's just like any other 15 year old girl. But when a new ethics teacher comes in, She finds herself falling head over heels in love; And completely blowing apart the school rules for her love. Gender bending, Alternate ages, And AU. Starts out as D18 but changes into 6918.
1. A New Teacher?

**Okay... So... I adore the pairing 6918... But I decided to genderbend Hibari to appease my friend who hates yaoi...**

**Plus this makes it funner. :] Now I can make Hibari do all the girly things I please! BWAHAHAHAHA! *tonfa'd***

**...So worth it. Dino, Would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Dino: Sure! Misui-Attempt does not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn story line, Or any of its characters.**

**Me: Thankyou Dino-Nii.**

* * *

Hibari sighed as she sat in the class. Why was she even here, Honestly...

_It's not like I have to be in class, But I do want to see who this new teacher is... The herbivore said he knew him. _

Hibari sighed and leaned back in her seat stretching, Her white sailors top lifting up on her body and revealing her stomach.

The classroom door opened and everything got quiet. A man with blue hair walked in.

Hibari looked at the man who she knew was the new teacher; He has multiple spikes in the back of his hair... Like a pineapple...

The man turned and winked his left eye. "Yo. Im Rokudo Mukuro, Your new ethics teacher."

Hibari blushed insanely as she saw the teacher.

_Oh damn! The herbivore said nothing about a young, hot teacher... Oh come on Kyoya! Don't be such a pervert! _

"How about you all tell me your names and ages? I'm not all that much older I believe."

A girl raised her hand. "How old are you?"

Mukuro laughed and winked at the girl. "Im 25."

Squeels and giggles went all the room.

Hibari looked over and she noticed the girl had been the Herbivore; Hibari snarled.

_Back off Tsuna! ...What the hell? What is wrong with me?_

Mukuro grinned, "Kufufufu, How about we start with you, Little lady; You've been very quiet."

Hibari suddenly realized the teachers stare was on her, She blushed and stood, crossing her arms. "Hibari Kyoya. I am 15 years old."

"Oh? Thats a very masculine name for such a cute girl."

_Oh God! He called me cute! _

Hibari blushed. "It's not my fault! Blame my stupid parents! They wanted a boy but they got me! So they didnt even bother changing their plans and name!"

Mukuro. "I can tell that's why you're so fiesty." He winked at Hibari, a very, very flirty and suggestive wink.

Hibari's face was bright red. Hibari sat down immediately and burried her face in her text book.

_Oh God... H-Hes so hot... And... Could he actually be... Flirting with me! But student-Teacher relationships were forbidden. Oh screw the rules! _

People continued saying their names around the room, And every time Hibari looked up Mukuro's eyes were pinned on her.

_I Swear... hes watching me..._

* * *

Hibari sat on the roof and slowly ate her lunch, She couldnt get the teachers creepy stare off her... Creepy, Hot stare.

Hibari felt arms wrap around her torso and breathing on her neck.

She was ready to bring out her tonfas (Where she kept them is not available.) When the familiar voice appeared. "Yo."

"D-Dino! Dont scare me like that!" (Betch Ya thought it was Mukuro? :p TROLLED!)

"Sorry hun, Had to try it." Dino kissed his lovers neck and looked over her shoulder at the bento, Hibari knew his mouth was open and she shoved a piece of sushi into his mouth and smiled.

Dino chewed happily and swallowed. "Yummy. You must have bought it."

"I did not! I made it myself!"

"Suure. I'm gonna need a bit of honest persuasion."

Hibari sighed at the hint and looked back at her lover before tearing out of his arms and tackling him with a kiss.

Dino smirked into the kiss.

_God... Hes such a kid... But.. So is Mukuro... Oh God! I did __**not**__ just call him by his first name! Oh no, oh no no no!_

Dino pulled away. "Kyoya-Koi? Something wrong?"

"Don't call me that, Dino."

"Why not?"

"Just dont! And you shouldn't even be here!" Hibari stood and crossed her arms. "You dont go to this school! You're not even **In** Middle School!"

"Kyoya, Whats wrong? Oh and I can see up your skirt." Dino smirked.

Hibari jumped away and held her skirt down. "Dammit Dino!"

Dino stood and grabbed his lovers arms, Holding her still. "Kyoya. I wasn't kidding. Whats. Wrong." He added a venom into every word.

Dino was the only person who made Hibari shiver, She looked away and blushed. "Dino...That hurts..."

"Kyoya."

"Theres a new teacher! Okay! And I think hes flirting with me and... And... I think I kinda like it."

"Thats a bad thing to say to your overly possessive boyfriend."

"L-Lover..."

"Whats the differance?" Dino sighed and ran a hand through his girlfriend- or lovers - Shirt pixie cut black hair, Causing her headband to move farther back on her head.

Hibari looked down. "Gomenasei.. Dino..."

"Now, Don't tell me you've lost your spark, Have you? Who is this adorable, meek little girl in front of me?"

Dino lifted Hibari's head and stared down into her grey eyes. "I'm not mad, I knew a guy would catch your eye, A guy who isnt me; I just didnt expect it to be a teacher."

Hibari burried her face in her boyfriends arms. (Yes now it's boyfriend.) "I'm sorry Dino... I still love you..."

Dino hugged his adorable, sweet girlfriend. "You can prove that tonight."

"Pervert... And you're awful in bed." Hibari looked up ay Dino. "You always fall off the bed."

Dino shrugged and opened his mouth, But Hibari stopped him when she heared footsteps.

Dino sighed quietly, Stole one last kiss from Hibari, and quickly climbed down the fire escape.

Hibari sat back down and fixed her headband; Trying to look normal as she ate her lunch.

Someone stepped on the roof. "Kufufufu, Can I eat with you?"

_Oh God... No..._


	2. I'll Break Everything For You

**CHAPTER TWOOOO! WOOOHOOOO! Okay well heres Chapter Two of: A Student Teacher Relationship.**

**Mukuro-Sama, Disclaimer please?**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, Misui-Attempt does not own any of the Khr story plots or characters.**

**Me: Arigatou, Mukuro-Sama.**

* * *

Hibari turned her head back and looked at the teacher who stood there grinning at her.

"Rokudo-Sensei!"

Hibari choked.

_His eye... I hadn't noticed that in class.. One... One is...Why does it have kanji on it!_

Mukuro laughed. "Just Mukuro, Thanks." The young teacher sat beside Hibari.

"What is a cute girl like you doing here alone?"

"...I...I..." Hibari blushed and looked down. "I... Hate crowds..."

"You're shy."

"I am not!"

"You- Are- Shy- Hi-Bar- I- Chan."

"Stop breaking up your syllables. It sounds like you're flirting!"

"And what if I _am_ flirting with you, Hibari-Chan?"

Hibari's heart felt like it tore through her chest, Her breathing spread up and her face went red."

_D-Did he just... Admit it? God! This is like a freaking confession! _

"Hibari-Chan?"

Hibari looked down and her eyes dissapeared behind her hair. "K-Kyoya..."

"Hm?"

"You can call me Kyoya..."

Mukuro smiled and leaned toward Hibari. "You're adorable." He whispered into her ear.

Hibari jumped around when she felt Mukuro's breath on her ear. "R-Rokudo-Sensei!"

Hibari's body was slammed down and he arms held by her head.

"I said, Call me Mukuro."

"M-Mukuro... You... You're on top of me..." Hibari stared up at the teacher. Even though his eye was kinda.. Creepy... It didnt scare Hibari.

Hibari's eyes softened and she relaxed. "Mukuro..."

"Kufufufu, What is this? A student falling for a teacher?"

Hibari's mind said to argue, to fight, not to let him know and keep in her confession...

But Hibari's mind was locked out.

"Yes..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes... Mukuro... I have fallen for you..."

Mukuro looked shock. "W-What? I was just kidding!"

"I love you... Mukuro."

"You just met me!'

"Mukuro..."

Mukuro stared down at Hibari, His eyes softened. "You really are adorable. And I'd love to kiss you, But I'm afraid that as a teacher... I cannot."

"No one is around."

"W-What?"

"No one is around. We wont get caught."

"Kyoya, You're a prefect." Mukuro nodded his head towared the patch on Hibari's sailor top.

"**I dont care! I love you! I'll break the rules!**"

"Kyo-..Ya.."

Hibari realized she was crying.

_What's wrong with me... I never act like this! Come on Kyoya, Snap out of it, You just met him! How can you actually love him?_

_...But I __**Do**__ Love him... Ill do anything for Mukuro..._

"You just met me..." Began Mukuro. "You know nothing about me. Im 10 years older than you..."

"Does it look like I care?" Hibari shook her head. "No... Mukuro... I Love You! I really, really do! This isn't a silly little crush!"

Hibari stared up at her teacher, And realized there was... Stress on his face.

_Is he... restarining himself...?_

"Mukuro."

Hibari spoke the name gently, Softly, attempting to pour every ounce of love she into it.

Mukuro snapped.

Lips crashed onto Hibari and strong arms held her tightly.

_M-Mukuro..._

Hibari returned the kiss to her teacher, He was so strong and forceful... But.. Hibari liked it.

Mukuro mouth dropped and her peppered kisses all over Hibaris throat.

Hibari groaned and clenched her teacher's shoulders.

_...What... What is happening... This shouldn't be happening... Is he... Actually doing to... __**Do it**__ With me?_

Yet... It didnt actually bother Hibari that her own ethics teacher was sliding his tongue across her throat... She was actually enjoying every second of it.

Mukuro sat up and pulled Hibari into his lap, He loosened his tie and continued to carress Hibaris throat with his mouth.

Hibari clenched the back of her teachers shirt.

Mukuros tongue moved slightly-

And Hibari snapped.


	3. It's Only Natural To Cry

**Bwehehehehe, Did you enjoy that last, very, very eechi chapter? :] Here is more. :p Not as eechi but... It has its things...**

**Kyoya! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Kyoya: -_- This is going to your head fangirl.**

**Me: Just say the stupid disclaimer.**

**Kyoya: No.**

**Me: I'll give you very, very sexy eechi scene with Mukuro-Sensei! 3**

**Kyoya: ...Misui-Attempt does not own any of Khr plots, or characters...**

**Me: :] I knew it... I AM GENIUS!**

**Kyoya: Just start writing the eechi.**

**Me: HAIIIII! Lol... NYUU MOMENT! (Elfen Lied reference.) **

* * *

Hibari walked home slowly, she was still trying to cover the marks on her body from Mukuro.

Hibari sighed.

_I'm dating a freaking teacher... Why is love so evil? He could at least be another student..._

Hibari felt herself lifted off the ground. She sighed. "Dino, Please put me down."

"Kufufufu, Dino?"

Hibari froze. "M-Mukuro! What are you doing! We can't be seen together!"

"Relax, Kyoya! God, And I thought I had a sweet girl."

"It's bad that you even call me 'Your Girl'"

"You confessed to me."

"You kissed me."

"You told me to."

"You saw my body."

"You saw mine."

Hibari sighed. "Why are Teacher Student relationships against rules? This would be so much easier..."

Mukuro laughed and set his little lover down, He lifted her head and stared down at her with two differant colored eyes.

"Kyoya. Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"Do you honestly, truely love me?"

Hibari was taken aback, Usually the girl is the one asking the guy that...

But Hibari was compelled to answer truthfully.

"Yes. I really do. I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"You could be arrested! You're ten years older! Theres a little something called **PEDOPHILING**!"

Mukuro stared at Hibari... Then his mouth twitched. After a moment he was laughing loudly.

"Why are you laughing!" Screamed Hibari

"I- I'm sorry, I really am sorry Kyoya. But you looked very adorable and funny."

Mukuro hugged him while laughing.

"Stop it! This isn't funny! I...I have to be somewhere?"

Mukuro slowly stopped laughing. "You mean your older boyfriends house?"

"What?"

"Oh believe me, I knew you had a boyfriend. One that is out of high school even, Hes 19 correct? Dino Cavellone I believe."

Hibari knew she should probabaly have been scared and embaressed but her only repsonse was-

"...Have you been stalking me?" A vein popped in Hibaris forehead. "Why do you know so much about my personal life, My boyfriend, and You have to know where I live if you found me walking home..."

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu, Thats confidential, My dear Kyoya." Mukuro lifted Hibaris head and kisses her gently.

Hibari resisted for about... 5 mili-seconds, and then sunk into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller mans neck as best she could.

Mukuro's kisses sped up slightly and his hand slid down her back.

_...Oh No... Oh no no no no no! __**NO! . . . .**_

Hibari forced herself to pull away, Even though her body had urged to continue the make out.

"I'm already trying to hide all the marks you left! I don't need more!"

"Blame your boyfriend."

"..."

"Ha, Nothing wrong with that plan, Huh?"

"...You have a really twisted mind you know that. It kinda freaks me out that you aren't even the slightest bit... Hm... cautious after having...You know... with your student?"

"Are you seriously afraid to say that?"

"ITS WEIRD OKAY!"

"S-E-X."

Hibari slammed her palm against her face. "You are _**such**_ a kid... How in the hell are you 25? How?"

Mukuro smirked. "How are you 15?"

"Blah. Dont remind me..."

"You seem eager to grow up."

"Well yeah. The sooner people treat me like an actual adult the better."

"You terrify everyone in the school..."

"But thats out of fear! Not out of actual respect!"

Hibari's eyes watered.

_No.. Stop it Kyoya. Stop crying. You don't do this in front of people. you've already cried in front of Mukuro today. no more._

"Kyoya." Mukuro grabbed Hibari and hugged her. "Shh... Jeeze. No wonde people think you're a kid."

"I-It's not my fault! I-I just..." Hibari snapped and sobbed into Mukuros chest. "I-Im sorry... I'm so sorry... I must seem really immature..."

"It's natural, Kyoya."

Kyoya continued to cry. She forgot all about her date with Dino, About the parents she had at home. Did any of them care anyway? The person she thought about was the man holding her, Comforting her.

Hibari closed her eyes and when she opened them, She was in a room. Not her room.

Laying on a bed.

Not Her Bed.

Hibari screamed. "**ROKUDO MUKURO! WHY AM I IN YOUR HOUSE!"**


	4. Leave Me Be

**SORRY ABOUT THE HUUUGGGEEE PAUSE IN THE UPDATE! I had a full day and prob will tomorrow. But I stayed up past mah curfew to make this for you guys. :) Hope its worthy of your reading.**

**GOKU-PUPPY!**

**Gokudera: DON'T CALL ME THAT! **

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER OR FOPRGET ABOUT YOUR SPECIAL TSUNA FIC!**

**Tsuna: HIEEE!**

**Gokudera: MISUI-ATTEMPT DOES NOT OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS OR PLOTS!**

**Tsuna: WHAT 'SPECIAL TSUNA FIC?'**

* * *

Mukuro ran into the room, and laughed. "Gomen Gomen, But I knew I couldnt take you to your house like that so I just braught you here... And.. Um... You really dont remember anything, do you?"

Hibari tilted her head before reality struck her.

Hibari screamed and hit under the covers.

"You still have your bra and underwear on..."

"I dont care! You pervert!"

Hibari hit the bed hard and felt her pressure on her wrist.

Mukuro stared down at his 15 year old lover. "Now Now... You dont_ know_ what a _real_ pervert is."

Mukuro leaned down and licked Hibari's throat.

Hibari shivered and gasped slightly. "Mukuro... Please don't..."

"Kufufufu, Why should I?"

"Haven't you had enough?"

Hibari gasped as Mukuro continued the suggestive licking.

"No.. No I haven't. Can youm blame me when you have such a addicting body?"

Mukuro's hand shot down Hibari's body.

Hibari gasped in shock.

**AND...UNAVAILABLE! CENSORED! I AM NOT WRITING...DETAILED... SEX SCENES...!**

* * *

Hibari was laying back on the bed, Mukuro's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I lost control." Mukuro kissed Hibari's neck. "Will you forgive me?"

"Stop putting such obvious marks on my body. I cant hide so many!"

"Kufufufu, So I'm forgiven."

Hibari sighed. "Of course. How could I be mad at you?"

Mukuro sniggered. "Yay."

"...What time is it?"

"About 4 am, Why?"

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Hibari continued her chain of swearing as she jumped up, grabbed her clothes and put them on as fast as possible.

Mukuro grabbed her. "Kyoya. It's four in the morning. It'd be smarter if you just waited till the morning. There is no school tomorrow..."

Hibari sighed and nodded. "You're right..."

Hibari dropped her school bag and leaned back against her lover, She realized that he still had clothes on. "...Since when do you have CLOTHES?"

"I put them back on after... uh.."

"DON'T. .IT.!."

"Embaressed?'

"You are too."

"...Touch'e."

Hibari giggled.

Mukuro smiled and burried his face in his lovers neck. "You're adorable." He mumbled.

Hibari smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, Mukuro."

Hibari felt Mukuro's smile widen.

"...Just for the record, You cant come and start being a pervert at school."

"I am not _that_ dumb Kyoya."

"Could've fooled me."

"My knowledge goes beyond ethics!"

"Well Duh. You seem to know quite a bit about sexual Techniques."

"..."

"_That_ shut you up." Hibari smirked.

Mukuro shifted uncomfortably.

"...Are you blushing, Sen-Sei?" Said Hibari, Breaking up the last word to add the flirtatious teasing affect.

"...Do I have to shut you up again?"

Hibari knew exactly what he meant.

**OKAAAYYY... BYE BYE TO THIS SCENE. (Code: I've run out of ideas for this bit) NOW HOW ABOUT WE SEE HOW HIBARI EXPLAINS HER: " ." ;)**

* * *

Hibari slowly opened the door to house and walked in slowly. "I-Im home!"

"KKKYYYOOOYYYAAAA-CHAAANNN!"

Hibari was glomped by a small woman with long black hair. "Kyoya-Chan! I was so, So worried! Where were you last night? Were you at that boy Dinos! Oh Kyoya you shouldn't be sleeping with boys when you're so young!"

"Mama! Get off!"

"Kyo-Chan! Please dont ever scare me like that again! PLEEAAASEE!"

"I was just at the herbivores! Let me go!"

"Oh? Tsuna-Chans! Okay!" Hibaris mother let go of her daughter.

Hibari let out a sigh.

_Now I gotta make that sure Herbivore agrees. God. _

"I'm going to my room." Hibari walked up stares, ignoring his mother screaming:

"BUT KYO-CHAN! YOU NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH USSSSS! KYYYYOOO-CHAAAAN!"

_Shut up... Just... Shut up..._

* * *

**I repeat. Sorry. This isn't my best work and it was such a long update. :((( I'm sorry. Please review telling me how to improve. Pleeaasee? I'll even take burners. I don't care. I'd love to know what you think of this story and how I can improve it.**

**Just for the record! Id love to thank 'She Who Is Not Loved' For being my FIRST viewer, reviewer, follower, and being an awesome supporter! THANKYOU! (If you send me a review for a special request I _PROMISE_ to write it. :) )**

**And I have 153 hits after just two days! yaaay! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me how to improve. :p**


	5. I'll Bite You To Death

**Okay, Well this is a different kind of chapter. This is a chapter about Hibari's past. Please enjoy.**

**Chrome?**

**Chrome: Misui-Attempt does not own any Khr plots or characters.**

* * *

Hibari dropped her school bag and collapsed on her bed.

_Why is she... obsessive? Its so annoying... Why can't she be like.. Like most moms?_

Hibari curled up.

_It's like the took all the love my dad should have into her own body..._

Hibari shuddered at the thought of her dad.

She moved her hand up to scar that went across her head.

That night flashed back into her memory.

* * *

_"Hirano!" Shouted Kyoya's mother. "Hirano stop!"_

_Kyoya's father growled and smacked his wife; Alchohol poured down his mouth._

_Kyoya sat in a corner outside of the kitchen, covering her ears. __**Make it... Make it stop... Please God! If you exist, Make it stop!**_

_Kyoya's pleas continued to echo through her head as she cringed at her mothers screaming. _

_A loud thunk came from the kitchen, And Kyoya's head shot up, her eyes wide._

_Kyoya stood up at ran into the kitchen, Only to find her mother laying on the floor, Motionless._

_Something in Kyoya snapped, She ran into the basement and searched through boxes, Hoping to find the weapons she knew were there._

_After searching, and Searching, Kyoya found them, The two shining silver Tonfas, She had no idea how to use them, But she had to. _

_She ran back up and stood in front of her father, The two weapons clenched tightly in her hands. _

_Kyoya's father looked at her and laughed drunkenly. _

_The mockery made Kyoyas blood boil, And she clenched her teeth tightly. _

_"Bite me!" Her father screamed the mocking insult her, laughing insanely._

_Kyoya's restraints shattered. "I'll bite you to death!" _

_As Kyoya swung the tonfas at her father, He threw the half full beer bottle at her, At hit her head right as her tonfa hit her fathers face. _

_Kyoyas father fell to ground, Knocked out by the force of Kyoya's blow._

_Kyoya stood over him, glaring; Blood poured down the side of her head. _

_The bottle had shattered and made a long cut on her head. _

_Red blurred Kyoyas vision. "Baka..." She said gently, before collapsing. _

_The entire Hibari househeld layed unconscious on the kitchen floor._

* * *

_Kyoya blinked her eyes, She was in a pure white room. Kyoya groaned. _

_"Oh, You're awake." Said a male voice. "How are you feeling, Kyoya-Chan?"_

_The sound of someone saying her name was... enraging... But Kyoya has no idea why._

_"Don't...call...me...K-Kyoya.."_

_"What?"_

_"__**Don't! Call! Me! Kyoya!**__"_

_"...Very well, Hibari-San, What are these?"_

_Kyoya snarled and turned her head to see the doctor holding the two silver tonfas. _

_"Put those down." She growled, Her eyes dissapearing behind her black hair._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"__**Put them down!**__" Kyoya jumped out of the hospital bed and grabbed the tonfas, She held them down by her side, Her eyes still invisible behind her jet black hair._

_"H-Hibari-San!"_

_The pleading scream felt... Satisfying. _

_Obviously hearing the screams, Dozens of people piled into the small room._

_it made Kyoya feel so... So... Angry... Uncomfortable. It felt like there was no air to breath._

_"Kyoya-Chan." Said a doctor. "Put, Your weapons, Down."_

_Hibari Kyoya looked up, Revealing her grey eyes burning with fury while the rest of her face was emotionless._

_"I'll bite you to death."_

* * *

Hibari sighed as she thought about her past. Ever since then, She had been sensitive to people calling her Kyoya, being around crowds, And especially, Chaos.

"I'll bite you to death..." Said Hibari slowly.

The words had stuck with her, Ever since the inicident happened when she was only 12 years old.

Hibari sat up and grabbed her school bag, She pulled out the two silver tonfas and stared at them.

She repeated herself.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

**Okay I know this was a shorter chapter, But I felt like I had to write this. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it. :)**


	6. Don't Call me Kyoya

**Kufu, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now. I know that this story really should be rated M but... I realllyyy don't want Fanfiction to delete it. Please Review telling me your oppinion. :p** **Yama!****  
**

**Yamamoto: Haha! Misui-Attempt does not own any Khr plots or characters.**

* * *

Hibari sighed and stared down at the tonfas.

A body climbed in through the window and stood. "Breaking a date? Hmph, What a rebel."

Hibari rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. It felt wrong... Now that she was dating Mukuro.

"What do you want, Dino?"

"Ooh fiesty today?"

"Get to the point."

"Where were you last night?"

"...The herbivores."

"Ah, I see. And the 'Herbivore' did, this?" Dino touched one of the dark marks on Hibari's neck. Hibari tensed and her heart pounded.

"You were with that teacher right?"

"..."

"Dont lie."

"...Yes..."

"Did he force you into it?"

"No!"

"You willingly agreed to this?"

"...Yes..."

"Why?"

"...I love him."

"Oh? Do you now? A 25 year old man you know nothing about? Or perhaps you've been cheating on me for a long time."

"No! Ugh! Dino you wouldnt understand!"

"I don't! You're in a Student - Teacher relationship! How am I misunderstanding this situation?"

"Dino stop!"

"Why! Tell why I shouldn't be pissed off! Tell why I shouldnt go send that bastard to hell!"

"Dino! Stop it! Please" Hibari's face was now covered in tears.

"No! I won't stop! What is going on! You just met this man! What are you doing it for! Better grades? So you can appease your stupid 'I am an adult' Obsession! What I am missing here! You're sleeping with a teacher! A._TEACHER._Kyoya!"

"**Don't Call Me Kyoya!**" Hibari snapped. "**Dont ever call me Kyoya again!**"

"Oh! What do we have here! Your pissed of attitude! Treating me the same as your damn father!"

"**Shut Up!**" Hibari swung at at Dino with her tonfa.

"No! I won't shut up! What the hell is going on!"

"**I love him! What more is there?**"

"You just met him!" Dino grabbed Hibari and slammed her against the wall. "You know this is probably what happened with your damn parents! Your mother lied to him and got him-"

"**DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!**" Hibari screamed. **"MY MOTHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"**

The door swung open and Dino was thrown to floor, A foot was placed on her chest.

Hibari looked at the blue haired who she knew far too well now.

"Mukuro!"

Mukuro glared down at Dino. " . . ."

Dino glared up at Mukuro. "Aah, The envious teacher."

Mukuro smirked. "Rokudo Mukuro, I am not pleased to meet you in the slightest."

"The feelings are like wise, Bastard."

"Kufufufu, But seriously. Dont ever touch my **student **again."

Kyoya blushed at the weird sound he put on 'student'. "Mukuro..."

Mukuro stepped of Dino, Grabbed Hibari's bag and Hibari herself, before turning to Dino and smiling. "I repeat; Stay away."

Mukuro picked Hibari up bridal style and walked down the stairs.

Kyoya's mother looked at her daughter being held in the teachers arms.

Mukuro smiled. "Pardon the intrusion. I believe I have some apolegies for you."

Hibari's mother tilted her head. "What?"

"I apolegize for so carelessly violating your daughter."

"**MUKURO!**" Hibari screamed.

_He just admitted he slept with me! THAT BAKAAA!_

Hibari's mother stared for a moment, Before smiling. "I know I should be mad... At both of you. But all I feel is relief that my daughter found someone who truly cares."

_...What the __**(MEGA SWEAR ALERT!) **__fuck mom?_

Mukuro smiled. "So you have no anger about your daughter being in a Teacher - Student relationship?"

"Hmm... Nope!" Hibari's mother smiled. "Now will you please take her out, her father will be returning soon."

Hibari snarled. "If you were smart he wouldn't be your husband."

"Kyoya... You know what would happen then, Right?"

"I'll bite him to death."

"Now now, Young lady, Save that for your Teacher!" Hibari's mother winked and giggled.

Hibari's mouth dropped and she twitched.

"Thankyou for your approval, Good day." Mukuro walked out of the house.

"Everything went better than I expected."

**"...WHY IS MY MOTHER OKAY WITH THIS?"**

* * *

**Kyo-Chan has one interesting mom, Huh? And I betchya thought Kyo-Chans dad was dead? Nope. :p**

**Please review telling me what you think.**

**Just for the record: I have over 40O VIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	7. Think Of How I'd Feel

Hibari was sitting in a chair in Mukuros living room, Aparantly when Dino through her around she has gotten a gash on the back of her head, Which Mukuro was now attempting to clean.

"It's hard with your hair..."

Hibari sighed. "It cant be bad, I didn't even know I had a cut."

"The back of your head is all bloody, Kyoya."

"Hmph, Big deal."

Mukuro sighed. "Honestly, Kyoya, You need to take better care of yourself."

"Why? It doesn't matter... A cut isn't going to kill me."

"Your recklessness _will_ Kill you, Kyoya!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Mukuro grabbed Hibari's arms. "What if you got seriously hurt, What if you _died_, How do you think _I_ would feel?"

Hibari hadn't thought about that, Mukuro would be sad...

Hibari looked down. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

Mukuro cut Hibari off by kissing her.

Hibari's eyes closed and she sunk into the larger man.

Mukuro pulled away slightly. "Stay safe, For me..."

Hibari sighed. "Ne... Mukuro..."

"Mm?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Mukuro stared at Hibari for a while, Before smiling and hugging her. "More than I can put into words, Kyoya."

Hibari burried her face in Mukuro's chest.

"I'm glad that I can be with you... Mukuro..."

Mukuro lifted Hibari's head. "You've been thrown around alot by people who should love you, I will _never_ do that..."

"...How do you know?"

"Because those people should have loved you when they didn't..." Mukuro leaned down. "I _do_ love you when I shouldn't."

Mukuo kissed Hibari gently.

_God... Hes so amazing... I really.. really do love him..._

Hibari smiled into the kiss.

_I love you, Rokudo Mukuro. _


	8. I Will NOT Beg!

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! TRUELY! GAAAHHH! I am so UNBELIEVABLY sad that I haven't updated this. SOOO SORRRYY! ** **I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I COULDN'T WRITE IT! GAAAHHHH! DON'T HATE ME! **

**Ahem, Anyway. (AGAIN! SORRRRYYY! SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! GOMENASEI!)**

**Okay! Well as you might have noticed. I changed the rating to M... AND FOR A REASON! Read this chapter and you'll see!**

**Prince The Ripper? (Funny fact! First attempt to spell that came out: Prince The Raper. But seriously, If it was Bel, It wouldnt be rape. ;) )**

**Bel: Ishishishishi, Yesss?**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Bel: Can I tear you apart?**

**Me: -_- No.**

**Bel: THEN NO!**

**Me: Then I'll ask Rasiel!**

**Bel: O_O You wouldn't...**

**Me: I WOULD!**

**Bel: -_- Damn you. **

**Me: ^_^ **

**Bel: -_- Misui-Attempt does not own Any Khr Plots or Characters. **

**Me: ^_^ Thankyou Belphegor!**

**Bel: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Fran: :/ Senpai. Calm down.**

**Bel: *knife throwing* DIE, LITTLE FROG!**

**Me: *eats popcorn* :3 This gun be gud. ^_^ Oh! You can read now!**

**Bel: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**

* * *

Hibari sighed as Mukuro finished cleaning the blood off the back of her hed.

Her face was bright red and she kept fidgeting.

Why?

She was naked on the bathtub... With Mukuro.

"Mukuro... Why are we bathing together?"

"Why not? It's nothing we havent seen of eachother."

"Dont say it like that!"

"Kufufufu. Gomen, But you know its true, Ive seen your body like this, In fact, Even _more _free to tease."

"Shut up! You pervert! You're a perverted pedophile! That's all you are!"

"But you love it."

"...I have _nothing_ to say to that."

"Aah, But you did say something."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"I don't like that sound in your voice. I'm tired and I really just want to sleep..."

"Kufufufu, I understand."

"I DIDN'T MEAN SLEEP LIKE THAT!"

"Aww, What a pity."

"Are you sex obsessed or something? We JUST started going out- Which isn't even legal- and How many times have you violated me already?"

"Hmm.. 1...2..." Mukuro began counting on his fingers.

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL!"

"That make that obvious."

Hibari looked back at her 'boyfriend' and glared. "I'll bite you to death."

"Ooooh, Is that a threat or a promise?"

Hibari blushed to the point of a nosebleed. "Y-Y-Y-You pervert!"

Mukuro wrapped his arms around Hibari and smiled. "I'm sorry, But I love seeing that adorable blush of yours."

Hibari's nose bled more, She didn't enjoy the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, And her chets hurt with Mukuros arms pressing down on it. "M-Mukuro.. That.. hurts..."

"Oh? I'm sorry."

To Hibari's despair (And Causing extreme anger), Mukuro tightened his hold on Hibari.

"Rokudo Mukuro! Let go of me now!" Hibari squirmed around.

Mukuro Sighed. "You're such a fighter. Can't you be sweet for just a little while, _Kyoya."_

He leaned forward and whispered that last word in her hear.

Hibari froze when she felt the heat of his breath on her ear. "M-Mukuro."

"Aaah, That got you. Kufufufu."

"Mukuro! Stop it! I've had enough! Let me go!"

"Beg."

"_**WHAT!"**_

"Kufufufu, You heared it. _Beg."_

"What the hell am I supposed to do!"

Mukuro just chuckled.

Hibari Sighed. "You're sick."

Mukuro kissed Hibari's throat. "Thankyou, My dearest Kyoya."

At that moment, For whatever reason, The door opened to reveal a small girl with a eyepatch. "M-Mukuro-Sama!"

Mukuro stared at the girl. "Chrome!"

* * *

**}:) Cliff hanger? Bahahaha! I shall attempt to post ANOTHER chapter and maybe a third... NO PROMISE!**

**Please review! **

**Again:**

**BIGGGGG THANKYOU TO: She Who Is Unloved.**

**An Epic writer and huge supporter. :P**


	9. Mukuro-Sama's Sister

**Okay, Last chapter I can update tonight. Sorry. And I'm gonna be going to a friends house tomorrow and I am unsure when I am returning. O_o But I wont be able to update those days. I may be able to update tomorrow before leaving. (ICE CREAM AND MOVIE NIGHT AT MY CHURCH! yes I am a christion... This fanfic does not agree...)**

**Anywayyy, Hope you guys like it. Fran?**

**Fran: Yes?**

**Me: KYAAA! W-Would you do the disclaimer plleeasseee?**

**Fran: Fiinneee..**

**Me: KYAA! SOOOO! CUTTTEEE!**

**Fran: -_- Misui-Attempt does own any Khr plots or characters.**

**Me: 3 Thankyou, Little froggy.**

**Fran: IT'S A ILLUSION! AND BLAME SENPAI!**

**Me: Bel, You rock.**

**Bel: -_-**

* * *

Hibari stared up at the girl, Who was either disgusted or shocked at the very... _eechi_ scene in the bath tub.

"M-Mukuro-Sama...?"

Mukuro sighed. "Chrome, Could you wait outside for a second?"

'Chrome' Did as she was told immediately.

Hibari covered her face. "Dammit! What just happened."

"That was my... little sister..."

Hibari looked behind her at Mukuro. "Sister?"

"Well.. Sorta. I saved her when I was 15, She clinged to me, And I think fell in love with me, But I only care for her as a sibling."

"Ooh..."

"Her Name is Chrome... She's really a very sweet girl..."

"Did We just scarr her for life?"

"I doubt it."

Hibari sighed and managed to stand, She grabbed a towel and happily covered her naked body.

"Aww, I was enjoying that."

"Per-vert."

"Thankyou-You." Mukuro winked And always stood and grabbed a towel.

Hibari attempted to dry her body quickly, But obviously it despised her and took forever to dry before she could put her clothes back on.

Hibari found her eyes drifting towards Mukuro as he also got dressed.

She blushed. _What the hell? Why are you looking at him!_

Hibari looked at him again as he dried his long hair, Hibari smiled at him.

_God... Why are you so attractive?_

* * *

Hibari sat with Mukuro in the living room as Chrome sat across from them, Her head down.

"Chrome..." Mukuro began. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't anyone bout mine and Kyoya's... Relationship."

Chrome nodded. "Of course, Mukuro-Sama." Chrome looked up. "What is your name?"

Hibari was shocked but managed to answer. "H-Hibari Kyoya. I'm a 3rd year student at Namimori middle; Also head of the disciplinary commitee. Mukuro is my ethics teacher..."

"Ooh... I understand. I'm Dukuro Chrome, I'm 23..."

"23? O-Ooh.. You're certainly closer to Mukuro's age..."

"Look you two don't have to talk if you feel uncomfortable."

Chrome stood. "Then please excuse me."

Chrome left.

"Where was she when I was here before?"

"Staying with a friend, Ne, Kyoya. Are you okay?"

Hibari nodded. "I'm fine. Just... Embarassed."

"I can't blame you."

"I... I'm going to sleep." Hibari stood and walked out of the living room and into Mukuro's bedroom, She layed down and closed her eyes.

_I... Don't want to lose him... I __**can't**__ lose him..._

* * *

__**Goddddd! SO SHORT! I'M SORRY! I'm past my curfew... I MUST GOOO! :/ Hope you guys liked.**

**Again: GIANT THANKS TO: She Who Is Unloved. **

**I am in the process of writing a special fic for you! ^_^ **


	10. Stay Away, Cavallone

**God I suck at updates. :'( Sorry. I've been super busy, AND I STILL AM! But I'm also about to eat pancakes, ( ! AT 10! You jealous)**

**So its worth it. **

**Anywaaaayyy... -_- HAVE to bring him in eventually to do tbe disclaimer...**

**Daemon Spade?**

**Daemon: MEEEEE!?**

**Me: JUST DO IT! :(**

**Daemon: Misui-Attempt OWNS EVERYTHING!**

**Me:*hits* Jerk. -_- Primo?**

**Primo: Misui-Attempt does own any khr plots or characters.**

**Me: Thankyou. G! COME KILL DAEMON!**

* * *

Hibari yawned as she walked to school.

_I'm so tired... And mom made so sense... Am I supposed to go home? Or am I living with Mukuro now?...That'll only make him think of us like we're married._

"Hey, Kyoya."

Hibari froze and turned, Glaring at the blonde. "What is it, _Dino."_ She pressed venom into his name.

"Ouch, One day and already over me, Huh?"

Hibari snarled and looked around, Clutching her school books tightly to her chest.

"...Guess so. Look, Kyoya, I'm sorry. I lost my temper and I'm _really_ sorry, Could you... Maybe give me another chance?"

"Ha! A chance. That's the most pathetic joke I've ever heared."

"Kyoya..."

"Shut up. And It's Hibari."

Dino clenched his teeth. "Kyoya. Look, I'm trying to be nice."

"Oh are you? I'm not even bothering."

"Kyoya. Listen-"

"No. Sorry, I have to get to school. Say-O-Nar-A." Hibari turned and started walking away.

"Kyoya!" Hibari felt herself lifted of the ground and a hand grab somewhere... Somewhere she _**really**_ didn't want it to grab.

"Dino! Don't touch me there! Nggaah!"

"No. I'll touch you where I please, As much as I want, And more." Dino licked Hibari's ear.

"Nngh! Dino! gaah! We're- Nnaaah! In public!"

"I don't care"

"Uggh!" Hibari growled at Dino's violation of her body.

_Is he really trying to seduce me? God. Stop making those noises! You __**don't**__like it! You don't like it Kyoya!_

"Gaahh! Dino!" Hibari gasped. "Dino Stop it!"

"Oi, Cavallone!"

Dino's...Ritual, Paused and he looked at where the voice was coming from.  
"Dammit..."

"M-Mukuro!" Screamed Hibari. Dino let go of Hibari, Either out of fear or shock...

Mukuro smiled at Dino. "Didn't I _Just_ tell you yesterday, To stay awya from Hibari-San?"

"Hibari-San? Well that's a new one" Barked Dino.

"Aah, You see..." Mukuro leaned closer and covered part of his mouth. "Me and Kyoya shouldn't be dating, .Hadn' ... I am 25, She is 15, I am her ethics teacher, She is my student."

"Great, Now break up and give me my girlfriend back."

"Hmm. No." Mukuro kneed Dinos... Manhood, grinned and walked away.

Hibari smiled before realizing the was crying. "Honestly! Ever since you came I've been crying!"

Mukuro layed a hand on Hibari's cheek and wiped a tear away. "Kyoya, Calm down."

"Stop it! Don't touch me."

Mukuro laughed gently. "You're so fiesty."

"You make that sound perverted."

"Maybe I want it to." Mukuro sighed and pulled Kyoya into a hug. "Hibari Kyoya, I vow that I _never_, _EVER _ let you go, Or allow anyone to harm you; Because I love you."

"That's so cliche..." (Sorry I cannot spell today.)

"Aaah, The truth is cliche."

"_You_ Alone, Are cliche, Mukuro."

"Shhh, It's Rokudo-Sensei now."

Hibari glared at Mukuro. "Jerk."

* * *

**Fun fact: I've only watched 29 episodes of Khr, and the ova. _ AND YEAH! KNOW ALL THE CHARACTERS AND MOST OF THE PLOTS! Reason? I have two bets friend who have watched it and always talk bout it.**

**Lol... Anyway... Dino is a pervert right? RRAAAPPPEEE -_- God I can't believe I write this.**

**If you want an actual... -_- *Sigh* Sex Scene... Review and tell me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEYYYY! Yet another smutty update. the SMUTTIEST one ive written. _ What am I writing! Anyway. This was requested by She Who Is Unloved... My most LOYAL follower... -_- Aaaand pretty much the only person to review. Anyway. REBORN!**

**Reborn: Yes?**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Reborn: Hmmm**

**Me: FINNNEEEEE! Haru!**

**Haru: Haru-Chan will do it ~Desu! Misui-Attempt does own any khr plots or characters!**

**Me: THANKS!**

* * *

Hibari sighed as she sat in class, She wasn't exactly bored... This was ethics.

Hibari smiled as she watched Mukuro give his lecture. This was the last class before lunch. Hibari yawned.

_Finally, a break. I keep having to attend class so people don't get suspicious about me coming to this one class... _

The bell interupted Mukuro- Causing him to look up.

Hibari smiled at him as she peered through his glasses at the clock.

_God... I feel so... Girly... But... Oh this is my head! HES SO CUTE!_

"Well I guess that's it." Mukuro winked; Causing a slightly tense Hibari.

All the girls in the class practically fainted.

"Well?" Began Mukuro. "You're free to go."

Everyone began to start packing their bags up.

"Oh, By the way. Hibari-San, Please stay behind. I'm afraid you'll miss lunch."

Hibari blushed. "O-Oh... Okay."

Giggles went around the room.

"Hibari-San is blushing! She has a crush on him!"

"Lucky! I wish Rokudo-Sama would ask me to stay behind!"

"Yeah! Then I could _play_ with him. God! He's so hot!"

"Juudaime! That is so unlike you!"

"Not my fault, Goku-Chan!"

Hibari glared at the conversation. "Oi! Herbivores!"

The group of three- Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna- slowly turned toward Hibari.

Hibari placed a hand on her hip. "Stop crowding, Get out of the classroom. And have some respect for your teacher, You bakas. Now, Out. Or I'll bite you to death."

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna squeeled and grabs her friends hands before running out.

They were the last.

"Kufufufu, what was that about, Kyoya?"

"Their perverts."

"Oh? Are they? What about you?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Be!Quiet!"

"No, And Soon, You aren't gonna be very _quiet_."

Hibarin blushed insanely. "W-What?"

"Oh come on, It's nothing new."

"IT'S! THE! SCHOOL!"

"Our first was the roof."

"THAT WAS THE ROOF. NOT THE CLASSROOM!"

"You scared of it? Considering I haven't actually fuc-"

"Shut up!"

"You _are_ scared."

"Shut up!"

"Kufufufu, Time to get over your fears."

Mukuro grabbed Hibari and pushed her down onto his desk.

"M-Mukuro! D-Dont!"

"Calm down, Kyoya."

"No!"

"You're gonna attractr attention, Then who knows what will happen."

At that, Hibari shut up. "M-Mukuro... Why can't this wait?"

Mukuro ran a hand over Hibaris cheek. "Guess."

Hibari turned bright red. "How the hell are you turned on?!"

"Shhh!"

"Please stop it."

"No." Mukuro forced a kiss on Hibari, Causing an her to immedetiately return the kiss.

_God... Why Do I give into him so easily?_

Mukuro's tongue slid across Hibari's lips, Shocking her and- Just as he wanted- Causing her to open her mouth.

_God... Hes... being way more passionate in this..._

Mukuro pulled Hibari off the desk and pushed her back against the wall- Continuing his _play date_ with her tongue.

Mukuro's hand slip over Hibari's chest, Causing her to moan.

This obviously only turned Mukuro on more, Because he grabbed one her breasts and squeezed it.

Hibari gasped into their kiss.

_God... he never does this... Usually its just a naked make out session with a hand running down my back... Never... Actual... Well... TOUCHING._

Mukuro squeezed Hibari breast tighter, Causing her to scream slightly. "M-Mukuro! That hurts! Gaah!"

_I lied... I can barely feel any pain through the pleasure... _

"Kufufufu, I'm not stopping." Mukuro slit his hand up Hibari's skirt, and began to pleasure her body with his unusually talented hands.

"Ngghhhh! Mukuro! Gaah!"

"My, Aren't you easy?"

"S-Shut up! GAAHH!" Hibari clutched the back of Mukuro's shirt.

"Mm, Those sounds are pretty gratifying." Mukuro slipped his hand into Hibari's underwear.

Hibari gasped, Followed by many moands and whines as Mukuro 'played'.

"Nngggh! Mukuro! Gaah!"

"Mmhmm, You sound adorable whe you're screaming out my name between moans, How about some more?"

"Nygaaahh!" Hibari thrashed around as Mukuro 'played' harder.

Hibari lost control and one of her hands grabbed the bulge in Mukuro's pants.

"Nggh! I wasn't that expecting that from you!"

"Nngh... Shut up, And the moans are pretty gratifying." Hibari jerked at the bulge.

"Ngaah! Dammit!"

"Mm? Enjoy that, Mu-Kur-O?"

"God you're taunting! Dammit! Stop that!"

"No." Hibari giggled and then moaned unusually loud. "Gaaah! Exactly **WHAT** are you doing?"

"I believe my finger is in-"

"Nevermind! Nggaah!"

The two sat there playing with eachothers parts for a while before Mukuro realized that they wouldnt be able to do much if he didn't... Make his move.

**(Now Mukuro's point of view... IT HAD TO HAPPEN)**

_Stupid lunch break is to fast, Ugh, As much fun as I'm having now... Damn... shes good at this... .GOD._

Mukuro moaned very loudly as Kyoya's hand slipped into his pants. "Damn! Eeger much!? Ngaah!"

"Oh S-Shut U-Up!"

Mukuro began sucking on Kyoya's throat, He had found her sweet spot a while ago so it was easy to get collapse from the pleasure.

"A-Ah! Mukuro! Mm!"

Mukuro chewed lightly on the spot before sliding his tongue over her entire throat.

_Don't moan... Don't moan... Don't tell her how much more you want. DAMN SHE IS GOOD!_

Mukuro lost some of his control and ripped Kyoya's shirt off, leaving her in her bra.

_Damn she has a good body..._

"Oh so now we're eleminating clothes?" Kyoya began to fuss with the buckle of Mukuro's belt.

"Woaaah, Down there so fast?" Asked Mukuro as he unclipped the back of the back of Kyoya's bra.

"Up here so fast?"

"Touche." He began to suck on her breast, getting a very satisfying moan out of Kyoya.

"Gaaah! M-More!"

Mukuro smirked and sucked on the fairly large breast.

Mukuro jumped as Kyoya finally got his pants open, pulled out his erection, and began rubbing it.

He moaned into Kyoya's breast, Causing her shudder at the vibration.

Mukuro went for Kyoya's skirt, And managed to pull it off before being slammed onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Gomen, But I'm about to make up for it."

Kyoya leaned waaayy down, And took Mukuro's erection into her mouth.

Mukuro moaned insanely load.

_Oh Damn! gaah! Is Kyoya seriously giving me head!?_

Mukuro moaned as Kyoya's head bobbed up and down, her tongue teasing him to the point of insanity.

_No.. Dont cum! Not yet! __**NO.**_

Mukuro continued to moan, "Nnngh!" Kyoya had began sucking harder, Obviously enjoying herself.

Mukuro felt insane, His mind started blanking out. He.. He HAD to come eventually.

"Nnngh! Kyoya!"

Kyoya completely ignored the warning, Sucking harder, and harder, Seeming not to care in cum exploded into her mouth.

"Mmm! Nnnnghh! Dammit!" Mukuro ran and hand through the 15 year old's hair as she gave him head.

Her face was peaceful and her eyes were closed.

That seemed to be too much for Mukuro.

her arched his back and released.

Kyoya let go of his erection and sat up.

Mukuro panted loudly. He looked at the clock it had been 30 minutes... Thats it? That means.. **(LUNCH IS AN HOUR IN THIS FIC! :D)**

Mukuro sat up as Kyoya wiped cum off her mouth.

"Ne~ Kyoya."

Kyoya was panting. "W-What?"

"Come'ere."

"W-What?"

" ."

"Why?"

"We have about 25 minutes to kill."

"OH NO! OH NO, NO, NO!" Kyoyan attempted to get awya but Mukuro grabbed her. "Shhh.."

Kyoya wimpered as she was layed on her back, and the last of her clothing pulled off.

Mukuro's hands teased her for a little while, Causing many moans.

"Nnnghh. W-What are you doing?"

"Attempting to turn you on."

"Mukuro, Nnnghh... Cant you do this bit at home?"

"Are you going to let me?"

"...maybe..."

"Deal." Mukuro pulled Hibari up and engaged her in a make out/ teasing session.

"Nnnghh!" Mukuro sucked lustfully on Kyoya's throat.

"M-Mukuro! Mmmmm!" Kyoya stroked his erection slowly and teasingly.

This repeated for a while before Mukuro came again, **(Nope, Kyoya hasn't cum yet. Shes a tough girl!)**

"Mm, Aren't you needy?" Asked Kyoya.

"Needier than you think." Mukuro stole one last kiss before looking at the clock. "Ookay... Time to get.. Dressed."

"Uh... Yeah.. Good idea."

Both stood, Even though Mukuro was kinda shakey. _Why was she so good at giving head?_

Mukuro grabbed his clothes and began putting them on, But half of him was excited for the treat waiting at home.

* * *

** . . .Write? **

**-_- Seriously people, Review, I need..HMMM... AT LEAST 3 reviews from 3 different people to continue. So if you want more, REVIEW! **

**:p Sorry. But I need some people to review other than She Who Is Unloved. THANKS!**

**Again: She Who Is Unloved: Amazingly epic girl. :D CHECK HER OUT! **


	12. Chapter 12

** .GAAAWWSH! A NEW CHAPTER!? AFTER A MONTH!? SO LONG! I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! ! I have had writers block... AWFUL, WRITERS BLOCK. Buutttt. Here ya go! *Grabs Basil* DISCLAIMER!**

**Basil: ...Misui-Attempt does not own Khr.**

* * *

Hibari opened the door to her house. "I'm Home!"

No one heard her... They _couldn't_ hear her over the screaming...

Hibari clenched her teeth. _Dammit..._

Hibari walked through the halls into her a kitchen, And was met by the sight of her fathers hitting and screaming at her mother.

"Oi!" Hibari screamed and her father looked at her, she growled when he laughed.

"You again? Hahaha! What now?"

"I'll Bite You To Death." Hibari ran at her father and swung her tonfa.

_**Clang!**_

Hibari froze at the trident that blocked and protected her father from Hibari's tonfa.

"Kyoya, Don't."

"M-Mukuro!?"

"W-Who the fuck are you!?" screamed Hibari's father.

Mukuro smiled. "Rokudo Mukuro, I'm Kyoya's ethics teacher and also lover."

"M-Mukuro! What are you-"

"Shh." Mukuro layed a finger on Hibari's lips and continued speaking to her father.

"I suppose you aren't exactly happy that your daughter is dating a teacher, But I assure it's not a shallow relationship."

Hibari's father laughed. "I couldn't care less! Do whatever the hell you want to her!"

"Mukuro-Kun!" Hibari's mother shouted.

Mukuro smiled. "Glad to hear that, Then," Mukuro picked Hibari up but kept the trident pointed at Hibari's father. "Kyoya will be coming to live with me now. Sayonara."

Mukuro walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Mukuro... You.. Seriously want me to live with you?"

"Of course." Mukruo set Hibari down and kissed her head. "I love you..."

"Mukuro... "

Mukuro kissed down Hibari's head and gently kissed her lips.

"Mukuro... S-Stop.." Hibari breathed the words out into the kiss, and Mukuro pulled away. "C-Can we go home then?"

Mukuro smiled at her reference of home, and opened the door, leading her out.

"Hey... Mukuro... What about Chrome?"

"...She'll be okay."

"But..."

Mukuro turned and locked Hibari in a kiss, Right there in the middle of the street.

"Mmm... Mukuro... N-Not in public.."

"Quiet" Mukuro continued with their kiss, and licked Hibari's lips.

_God.. This is embarassing... if anyone see's us..._

Mukuro pulled away, and a trail of saliva hung between their mouths.

Hibari _knew_ Mukuro was aroused, And wanted to get home to go farther.

Mukuro didn't seem to care, And pulled Hibari back into a kiss, holding her hips and kissing her wildly.

"Hibari-San!? Rokudo-Sensei!?"

Hibari and Mukuro broke their kiss and turned toward the voice, Revealing it to be Tsuna and her friends... And the schools principle, Reborn.

"Rokudo-San, What are you doing?" Asked Reborn, His Fedora tilted and a little green lizard on his shoulder.

Mukuro turned to Reborn and bowed. "My apologies, But It seems I've gotten caught up in a relationship with one of my students."

Reborn Chuckled. "Understood, I don't mind, Seeing as I am in a kind of one myself."

Hibari and Mukuro stared at Reborn. "What?" The said at the same time.

Reborn pulled that brown haired herbivore to him, and Tsuna blushed.

"You heard correctly."

* * *

**Bwheahahahahahahahaha. Cliffy! }:] **


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRRYYY! I'VE BEEN SSSOOOO BUSY! MY SISTER HAD A BABY, I'M STARTING SCHOOL, I'M WRITING MY MANGAS, DOING MY ART! GAAAH! I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**Blaaahh... This is SO short...NOOOOO!**

**SQUALO!**

**Squalo: -_- What.**

**Me: Disclaimer! ^_^ Pwease?**

**Squalo: -_- No.**

**Me: XANXUS! MAKE SQUALO DO THE DISLCAIMER!**

**Xanxus: Hmmph.**

**Me: *sniffle* The Varia hates me.**

**Lusseria: I'LL DO IT!**

**Me: ..._This, _ Is how you know I'm desperate. SORRY! ;A;**

**Lusseria: Misui-Attempt does not own Khr! But I own Xanxus, and Bell, and Squalo and-**

**Me and the varia: SHUT UP YOU GAY PERVERT! **

**Me: Not that theres anything wrong with gay. I am a yaoi fangirl.**

**Lusseria: REALLY THEN CAN YOU WRITE ME WITH-**

**Me: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTANCE! **

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari stared at the swirly haired man as he held the brown haired girl.

"...Wow..." Was the only thing Hibari could say.

"Rokudo, Have you finished your work?" said the blushing Tsuna.

"W-What?" Stuttered Mukuro.

Tsuna looked down and sighed. "I'm the 10th Vongola boss... That's why Gokudera-Chii calls me 'Juudaime'..."

"I'm not part of the mafia!" Screamed Mukuro. "I hate the mafia!"

"Mukuro?" Hibari stared up at her pineapple haired lover, His eyes were watering and he suddenly covered his red one, The kanji already blurred by tears.

"They used me as a test... Me and everyone close to me... I won't work for them!"

"Mafia..." Whispered Hibari. Mukuro was used by the mafia? Is that why his eye...

"Rokudo-Kun..." Said Tsuna quietly.

"Leave him be!" Hibari screamed without knowing it. "Stay away from him! From us both!" Hibari pulled out her silver tonfas and stood in front of Mukuro. "I'll bite you to death, Herbivore!"

Reborn chuckled, His hat over his eyes. "Tsuna, You know what you have to do?"

Tsuna nodded and closed her eyes, A flame appeared in her hair and flicked, she opened her eyes revealing them to be orange and gold, burning with determination.

"Hyper Dying Will Mode, I will get you to join the mafia, Rokudo, Hibari."

Hibari's grey eyes widened at her name. "Me!? What?!"

"You're strong" Said Reborn. "We could use you."

Hibari snarled. "Damn you!"

Gokudera stepped forward and held rows of dynamite in her hands, all lit by the cigarette in her mouth. "Don't you dare step near her.

Yamamoto grinned and swung a baseball in her hand, which somehow turned into a katana.

Hibari smirked. "Nice little team you've got." Hibari's smirk turned into a snarl. "But, You'll still be bitten to death."

Tsuna stared at Hibari emotionless, and raised a hand that somehow became gloved in metal.

Tsuna's other hand rose up behind her and she stood sideways, her face blank and bored. "X Burner."

Fire burst from Tsuna's gloves and flew at Hibari and Mukuro, Hibari.. For the first time in years, was full of panic and fear.

Hibari felt herself being thrown to the side and hitting the ground, Heat soaring over her.

"Sawada! Stop it!" Screamed Mukuro's voice.

"Join the Vongola Family."

"God damn you! No!"

"Then I will have to continue my attacks."

Mukuro chuckled.

Hibari sat up holding her head, and saw something that almost made her pass out, Mukuro's eye was... Burning...

A blue flame lapped around Mukuro's eye, and then, everything began melting, the ground split, fire and lava was under her, she was falling, screaming. Something was stabbing her gut, tearing her apart, gouging out her eyes, tearing her skin off.

It ended, Hibari saw clearly, she was laying on the pavement of the road, Mukuro over her.

"Kyoya!"

"X-Burner, Hyper Explosion"

"Dammit!" Mukuro grabbed Hibari and ran to the side, falling when fire exploding behind him.

They fell and hid the pavement, Hibari's head hit first.

Footsteps sounded near them and Hibaru looked up to see Tsuna over her, Her palm facing her.

"Surrender."

* * *

** _ I probably got soooooo many of these facts wrong... gimme a break... I just started season two... BE HAPPY THAT I KNOW THESE PEOPLE!**

**Don't ask.. My friends are jerks.. they ruined everything... -_- **

**Sooooo.. Likey? DEVELOPMENT! OHMAHGAWWSHHHH!**


	14. Everything is too fucked up

**HI EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE MMEEEGGGAA BIG GAP! BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

**Before you read any farther, I just wanna let you know that this chapter has ALOT of swearing in it... And may even make you cry.. ANYWAY!...**

**Pssst, Marshmallow king.. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Byakuran: *eating marshmallow* Misui-Attempt does not own Khr.**

**Me: ^_^ Arigato! *goes to write next chapter because I already know I'm gonna get clobbered for ending this one* **

* * *

"Tsuna. Back down."

The flame of Tsuna's head died out and her eyes returned to their normal, brown selves.

"H-Hibari-San!? O-Oh I'm sorry! I- I.."

Tsuna fell to the ground, and Mukuro stood there, his clothes torn and his body equally tattered.

Tsuna looked up Mukuro, and her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry.. It's just... I need you two! I didn't want to be a mafia boss!"

Mukuro glared at Tsuna before looking at Reborn. "I'll talk with you, That's it; got it?"

Reborn grinned and nodded. "Yamamoto, Help Hibari-San up."

"Haha! This game went a little far, didn't it?" Yamamoto blushed slightly. "Gomen, Hibari-San Rokudo-Sensei." Yamamoto walked over and reached out a hand to Hibari.

Hibari snarled and moved to stand on her own, only to fall back down.

"Hibari-San, You can't walk on your own." Sighed Yamamoto.

Hibari gave up and grabbed the tall girls hand, and almost fell to the side (She had almost no grip on Taka-Chii's hand!)

"Kyoya!" Mukuro caught her (AW! KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! *Tonfa'd* Hibari: stupid fangirl) and sighed. "You're just stumbling all around"

"Shut up..."

"Reborn... Could we just get this over with, Please?" Growled Mukuro.

Hibari looked up at the older man and stared at him, He was so beaten up..

Mukuro's face was covered in scratches and cuts, And the side of his head was bleading, His hair was come loose and was no spiking up, but merely flowing loosely.

Reborn nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Hibari looked around the house, It was Tsunas...

It seemed like it had been ages since Hibari had been inside the house, Her and Tsuna hadn't been very close since the start of middle school.

"Tsu-Chan, Who's there with you?" Called a gentle voice from what seemed like the kitchen.

Tsuna blushed slightly. "U-Uhm.. R-Reborn-San.. and Some friends, We'll be in my room, Kay?!" Tsuna dashed for the stairs and ran up them, trying not to stumble.

Reborn smirked and followed the brunette, gesturing for everyone to do the same.

Then Hibari noticed Mukuro's limp. "M-Mukuro! Your leg!"

"I just hit my knee on the pavement, It's fine..."

"Mukuro..."

Mukuro's injuries suddenly stood out, His bloodied and rubbed raw arm, his scraped up cheek and forehead, his bloody pant legs, his torn clothes, it all stood out like their all that existed, and Hibari felt her stomach turn... It was because Tsuna and Reborn attacked them...That Mukuro was in this condition.

Then Hibari realized how beat up she was. Her skirt was held together by what Hibari swore was simply a piece of threat, her knee socks has massive tears in them, her shirt was torn up and her shoulder was raw and covered in blood, the same went for her knees, and thigh had a large gash in it. Her hands were filthy and covered in now dried blood, they were also rubbed raw, and there were several cuts she could now feel that were gushing out blood.

Once they made it to Tsuna's room, Reborn motioned for them to sit down on the floor, Though Hibari knew this was only normal, due to the fairly small bedroom, She couldn't but find his smirk as he did it rude.

"So, Rokudo Mukuro-San.." Said Reborn, sitting in a black Chair, Tsuna sitting in his lap.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

"There's hardly anything to discuss!" Yelled Mukuro. "You attack us, and try to pull us into the mafia!? What kind of a fucked up plan is that!?"

"One that I certainly won't try again..." Said Reborn with a grin on his face.

"Enough with the goddamn grinning!" Screamed Hibari, and she shot to her feet. "What the hell are you trying to do!? Kill us if we don't join!? So we don't want to join your damn family, Find someone else because we sure as hell aren't going to be your pets after that!"

"Hibari-Chan, Please sit back down."

"Fuck no!" Screamed Hibari. "Do you see us? Do you see Mukuro? Do you _see_ what you fucking did!? He can barely walk! What sort of fucked up mafia family do you guys belong to!? So far I've seen you guys accomplish anything but bloodshed and massacre!"

"Kyoya..."

Hibari felt gentle a hand touch her good shoulder. "Kyoya, Calm down... It's fine... _I'm _Fine."

Hibari stared down, and her grey eyes were again hidden by her black hair. "No you're not... Neither of us are..."

**Kyoya, Snapped.**

"**NO ONE IN THIS GODDAMN ROOM IS FINE! EVERYONE HERE IS FUCKED UP BEYOND REPAIR! And I won't... I... Wont..."**

Everything started blurring, Kyoya couldn't think straight... She couldn't see, or hear, or feel, All she knew was that she loosing her balance, loosing her sanity, loosing _**everything**_, All because of them, That goddamn mafia... It was _**them**_.

Hibari grabbed every ounce of energy she had left in her battered body, and screamed louder than she ever had.

**"**_**I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"**_

Everything was black, she could only hear blurred words. She was vaguely aware of hitting somethingm her body weak, unable to move.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya Wake up! Kyoya!_** KYOYA!"**_

_I won't... let you... Get... away..._

Everything stopped, The screams, the pain, even the color black wasn't there...

There just wasn't... anything...

_Am... I.. Dead?_

* * *

__**Okay... Now.. Before you say or do ANYTHING- *gets attacked and mauled to death by pack of angry readers***

**... yeah... I just failed... I'M SORRY!**


	15. Daisuki, Kyoya

"Kyoya! Kyoya wake up! Please"

Kyoya was laying on something... Something.. Soft... She felt something around her, And she searched for the strength to open her eyes.

Somehow.. She managed. "M-Mukuro..."

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya was laying on a bed... In Mukuros Arms, His face had been burried into her shoulder, and he was clearly crying.

They were...Home... In Mukuros home, In the living room... How?

"Mukuro... How did we get home...?"

"I got you out of that house soon as I could..."

"Mukuro-Sama! Is Hibari-Chan awa-" Chrome walked into the room and looked at the black haired girl, before smiling gently. " Hibari-Chan, I'm glad to see you're okay..."

Kyoya stared at Chrome, Wasn't this the girl that had walked in on her and Mukuro...? Wouldn't she hate Kyoyas guts?

"Uh...Yeah..Thanks.."

Chrome's smile faded slowly. "Uhm, Call if you need anything..." Chrome turned, her somewhat long hair flying behind her as she left.

"Doesn't she hate me...?"

"Chrome? No!" Mukuro looked shocked, before laughing. "She doesn't really hate anyone. She may be a little jealous..."

Kyoya stretched slightly, she felt surprisingly strong...

Kyoya looked up at Mukuro and smiled.

Mukuro looked confused. "Kyoy-"

Kyoya cut him off with a kiss, deeping it every second.

"Nnghh Kyoya..." Mumbled Mukuro into the kiss, as Kyoya pressed him against the wall.

Kyoya pulled away. "Ah~Ah~Ah~ That's for another time."

"Dammit, Kyoya..." Mukuro groaned.

Kyoya slid off the bed and looked down. Her clothes were still the same torn and tattered ones she'd passed out in.

"Dammit..." She muttered.

Mukuro looked at her, He smiled a little. "I haven't gone to get your clothes yet... And you can't go out in that.." He stood and smirked. "A bit to sexy for street walking."

"Oh shut up!"

Mukuro grinned. "All I can think for you to do is wear my clothes."

Kyoya blushed. "What!?"

"What's wrong with that? "

"Well.. It's..."

"Exactly, Nothing wrong with it."

"...Damn you..."

Kyoya had gotten stuck wearing one of Mukuro's dress shirts, and a pair of his old jeans, which were waaay to big.

"Aww! How cute"

Kyoya looked at Mukuro, Her glare peircing. "I swear to God, Rokudo Mukuro, I am going to kill you for this*

"Oh shush up." Mukuro grabbed Kyoya's waiste and pulled her to him. "It's not like your going anywhere in these clothes." Mukuro leaned forward and bit Kyoya's ear. "And they may not even last that long..." Mukuro's mouth drifted to Kyoya's neck.

"Mukuro... What did I just say?" grunted Kyoya

"It's another time now, Kyoya... Won't you grant me this?" Mukuro bit the nape of Kyoya's neck.

Kyoya moaned and tried to to push Mukuro away, But he had her held tightly "Damn you..." She mumbled.

"Mhmm.." Was all Mukuro said. He was completely dedicated to Kyoya's throat and his tongue was harassing every inch of it.

"A-Ah~... Mukuro..." Hibari gripped Mukuro's shoulders.

"Shh.." Mukuro just wanted what she promised him. Then he wouldn't press it anymore..

"Nngh.."

Mukuro felt Kyoya begin giving in, and he slowly pushed her against the wall.

When they hit the wall Kyoya let out a gasp. and Mukuro continued to harass her throat.

"M-Mukuro... Nngh.."

Kyoya's legs were weakening and she slid to the floor, moaning as Mukuro's tongue didn't stop even for a second.

Mukuro's mouth moved up and he kissed Kyoya, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Nnggh.." Moaned Kyoya. She could literally feel Mukuro's hardening erection against her leg.

Mukuro pulled Hibari into his lap, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

Mukuro's erection pressed against Kyoya, and it made her gasp everytime he moved.

"Shh.. It'll be alot closer than that..."

"P-Pervert... Aaah~"

"What was that, Kyo-Chan?"

"P-Per- AAAH!"

Mukuro's hand had slid up Kyoya's shirt, and latched on to one of her breasts, making her cry out in ectasy.

"M-Mukuro... Gaah..nngh."

Mukuro was unusually talented at this, and soon he was rubbing against Kyoya, getting satisfying noises out of her.

"Aaah~ You- You fucking pervert..."

"Kyoya..." Whispered Mukuro... He needed this... He needed to feel Kyoya... He needed her... Just this once... Just.. This once.

"Kyo..ya.." Mukuro was left to his feelings, to his body.. His mind slowly shut down. The last memory he had of this moment...

Were Kyoya's sweet lips, locked with is.

_Hibari Kyoya...Daisuke... _


	16. Kyoya- Gone Missing?

**Sup guys! -3- I posted again... Obviously... Uhm.. Yeah you know... I'll let you read.**

**...I am soooooo tired.. it's 4am over here... **

**Alaude?**

**Alaude: -_- No.**

**Me: -3- Rawr... I don't own Khr..**

* * *

Kyoya stared at her blue haired love, his hair flowing across the pillows.

He had worn himself out.. And Kyoya as well; She just recovered a tad quicker.

Kyoya was so unbelievably sore, It even hurt to _breathe_..._**BREATHE. **_

Kyoya groaned at her sore body, but forced herself to stand up and begin getting dressing. "Damn you Mukuro..." She groaned.

Arms wrapped around her and she sighed. "How the hell are you sti-"

"Does he laugh like this? Kufufufu."

Kyoya's eyes widened... No...

"Dino! Let me go!" Kyoya thrashed and tried to scream, only to have a hand cover her mouth.

Kyoya felt her body rise and was aware of being carried away, continuing her thrashing and attempts at screaming.

Kyoya groaned when she thrown into a car and her head hit the floor, Blacking everything out.

* * *

"Ne! Kyoya! Wake up!"

"Nngh..." Groaned Kyoya. That wasn't Mukuro's voice... Who... wait...NO.

Kyoya's eyes shot open and she looked around frantically- Wait.. Was she seriously tied up!?

Kyoya found her arms and legs tied- No... Shackled. Metal shackles covered Kyoya's wrist and ankles. "What the-"

"Shhh." Whispered a voice in Kyoya's ear.

"D-Dino..."

"How cute, You remember my name." Kyoya felt Dino's tongue lick her ear, and she shuttered. "D-Dino.. Stop..."

"Shhhh." Repeated Dino's whispery voice. Dino began kissing Kyoya's throat, his lips stopping every now and then to let his tongue take over,

"A-Ahh... Dino.. please.."

"What did I tell you?"

"W-Wha- Aah!" A hand grabbed Kyoya's hair tightly and pulled it.

"What. Did. I. Fucking. Say?"

Kyoya whimpered, unsure if she should reply or stay quiet.

"Good girl." Spoke Dino, before he went back to Kyoya's throat, moving down to her shoulder slowly.

The sensations felt wrong... Kyoya's body enjoyed every second of it, While her mind cried and screamed for it to end.

Kyoya was a whimpering mess, Mukuro's white button up shirt was half way open, revealing her chest, covered in only purple lace.

"Nnnniing..." Whimpered Kyoya as Dino's hand found it's way through the lace.

"You were always sensitive when I touched you here." spoke Dino teasingly.

Dino ran his thumb over Kyoya's breast, which sent maddening sensations down Kyoya's body.

"A-Ah! NO! STOP!"

"God dammit!" Dino withdrew and pushed Kyoya over.

Kyoya laid there for a mere few seconds, whimpering.

Dino returned and turned Kyoya onto her back.

The blonde boy sat on Kyoya, making her unable to move in the slightest, and lifted her head slightly.

Clothe wrapped around Kyoya's mouth tightly, and the only noise she could make were pitiful moans and whimpers.

"Much better." Said a smirking Dino.

Dino bent down and sucked lustfully on Kyoya's collarbone, his tongue lapping at the bite marks.

Kyoya continued her whimpers and moans, and they grew louder when her hands were pinned above her head.

"Dino." She muttered through the gag, and Dino bit Kyoya's sensitive skin.

"Aaah!" She screamed through the gag.

Tears were building up in Kyoya's eyes, and the watches Dino as his mouth violated her body.

Dino slid down the lace covering Kyoya's chest and his mouth quickly took it's place.

"Aaah! Ahh! No!" Kyoya screamed through the gag, sobbing pitifully.

Time blurred for Kyoya, All she could keep track of were the sensations running through her body... Her body becoming colder... What?

Kyoya screamed, and reality came back to her, and her hands clawed at the wood floor.

Dino thrusted over and over, and Kyoya screamed through the gag each time.

'Stop! it hurts!"

She screamed those blurred words over and over, but no matter what... It wouldn't stop...

"NO!"

* * *

Mukuro opened his eyes slowly, He was sore and he groaned.

The 25 year old turned over, expecting to see that black haired, 15 year old student he loved so much.

There was nothing there.

Mukuro shot up and looked around "Kyoya?!"

No answer.

"Kyoya!" Mukuro lurched out of the bed and stumbled for his pants.

Kyoya's shoes were laying on the other side of the room.

"Kyoya!"

Something felt wrong...

"Kyoya!"

Mukuro managed to get his pants on, and he began running around the house.

"Kyoya! Kyoya come here!"

"Mukuro-Sama?"

Mukuro turned, and saw Chrome standing in the doorway of the house, shopping bags in hand.

"Chrome!" Mukuro lurched at the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Where. Is. Kyoya."

"H-Hibari-Chan? I haven't seen her.. Isn't she... Um... In your room?"

"No, Dammit!" Screamed Mukuro, and the teacher returned to searching the house, Screaming his students name.

She wasn't there.

"DAMMIT!" Screamed Mukuro, Punching the wall. "DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"

...No...

A dark aura surrounded Mukuro, and Chrome sweat dropped. "M-Mukuro-Sama?"

"Ca...Va..Llo...Ne... I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Yeaaah... I wanna sleep... Kill me tomorrow.. Kay? **

**Btw:**

**I survived the apocalypse. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovely readers. NEW PART! WOOOOOOO! **

**...Please don't kill me over the last couple chapters... ;-;**

**Hey Spanner! If you do the disclaimer I'll give you a strawberry pastry!**

**Spanner: MizukiNeko-Chan doesn't own KHR**

* * *

Mukuro gripped the steering wheel of his car so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Dammit... Dammit... Damn you Cavallone!"

Chrome stared at him. "Mukuro-Sama... Please call down..."

"No! That damn Cavallone stole Kyoya... I'm not calming down after that!"

"Mukuro-Sama... You really love Hibari-Chan.. Don't you?"

Mukuros eyes widened and he looked at Chrome. "What?"

"You really... Love her that much? You'd ris everything for her right?"

Mukuro relaxed slightly and his eyes drifted down. "Yeah.. I would..."

The car swerved off the road slightly and a car horn blew at them loudly.

Mukuro swerved bac on track and growled. "Dammit! Now is not the time for me to get distracted!"

Chrome looked down, and held her hands to her chest, as if clutching her heart. _Mukuro-Sama... Can you even see my feelings? Can't you see how much I like you? ... But because of her.. Hibari Kyoya-Chan... You just ignore me... _

Chrome tensed, and grit her teeth. _ But... I've never seen you this happy... I've never seen you this dedicated... You've never needed someone like this... You love her more than anything.. Don't you?_

Chrome looked up and stared at Mukuro. _If it means you're happy.. Then.. I guess I can put my feelings away._

"A-AAAH! DINO PLEASE ST-" Hibari screamed again.. It hurt.. It hurt.. IT HURT!

With every thrust Kyoya screamed.

Tears streamed down Kyoya's face, and she felt disgusting as her body was filled with something...

Dino grinned and pulled out, licking Kyoya's ears.

"A-Ah..."

"Shhh. I'm sorry that hurt so much." Dino pulled Kyoya into his lap, and his kissed her throat sweetly.

"A-Ah... Dino..."

"Shh.. " Dino kissed that sensitve spot just under Kyoya's jaw, and concentrated on it.

"A-Ahh.."

"Kyoya.. I'm sorry for what I did... Will you take me back..? Will you let me love you again?"

Kyoya's mind sharpened and her eyes widened.

_So that was it... Damn you Dino... God damn you..."_

Dino continued his sweet kisses on Kyoya's throat, and the raven haired girl couldn't stop her moans.

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya's eyes widened and she started thrashing. "Mukuro!"

"What the hell?!" Screamed Dino. "How the hell did he find my house!?"

"Mukuro! Mukur-"

Dino's hand snapped around Kyoya's mouth and she was thrown back down.

"Kyoya!" The door flew up and Mukuro froze.

Mukuro stared at Dino sat at on the bed with Kyoya, holding her, Both of their clothes scattered on the floor.

"Hello, Rokudo-San."

"Give... Her... Back!"

"Ah Ah Ah, Hold on." Dino reached under his pillow and produced a hand gun, put it to Kyoya's head.

"Ah.. M-Mukuro...Help.."

"Kyoya.."

"Mind telling me how the hell you know where my house is?"

Mukuro ground his teeth. "After that little incident at Kyoya's house, I looked you up a bit."

"Aah, How rude." Dino licked Kyoya's ear and grinned and Mukuro tensed.

"Aaw, Look at you! frowning at your darling student with another man." Dino pushed Kyoya's head back and licked the corner of her mouth, before locking her in a kiss.

"Cavellone!"

Dino pulled away from Kyoya and grinned. "Kyoya.." He whispered. "Look whos here..."

Kyoya's eyes were invisible behind her hair as she looked over at Mukuro, Her mouth open.

There was something wrong..

"Kyoya.."

Dino smirked. "Amazing things, drugs. Don't you think?" Dino licked his lips.

"Excuse me?" Yelled Mukuro.

"When I picked up miss Kyoya, I slipped her a drug when she fell unconscious. It's only just taken effect."

"Why you..."

"That was a long while though, several hours at least, Although those several hours were pretty fun, Ne, Kyoya?"

"You... Little.. " Mukuro lunged at Dino and stopped midway.

_What.. What the hell.. Why did I stop..._

Dino laughed when Mukuro fell to the floor. "Guns are really useful you know that?"

"D-Damn you..."

Dino smirked. "Enjoy bleeding on the floor.. While I enjoy your student."

"DAMN YOU!"

* * *

-_- Cannot.. Write.. Today.. At All.. BNDKSJBVDLJV?adilFBFH,


End file.
